


The truth

by Geekygirl669



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, not so secret relationship, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Sarah is set out to prove to everyone that Mick and Len are married.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	The truth

Sarah knew there was something more than friendship between Snart and Rory. She saw all the little moments between the two of them.   
The way they argued like an old married couple, which she pretty sure they were.  
The way little touches between the two of them lingered for a little longer than two people who were just friends.  
And the most of obvious thing was the fact that they shared a room, something none of the rest of them did.

Sarah had brought it up when they had a group dinner without the pair of criminals but no one on the team believed her, all of them calming that the two had just known each other for almost thirty years and that you were bound to be really comfortable with someone you had known for that long.

Sarah was determined to find some form of proof that the two criminals where together, or as she expected married. She just wasn’t sure how she was supposed to do that just yet. 

Mick and Snart were extremely closed off about themselves and their lives, and from what little she knew about it she wasn’t surprised.  
But Sarah knew that if she could just catch the two of them alone she would be able to find some prof, although she thought that would be extremely difficult as the pair always looked the door to their room.  
So the first thing Sarah decided to do was check Gideon, she wasn’t very hopeful that she would find anything.

Sarah was right and talking to Gideon turned out to be completely useless. Everything about Snart and Rory’s life having been sealed off to her for everyone apart from the pair themselves, and Sarah had no idea how they were able to pull that off.

A couple days after she stuck out with Gideon the two criminals were out on a mission with Jax and Stian and Sarah took her chance to search their room.

She knew she was probably take things too far but she needed to get to prof for the rest of the team and she was going to get it. 

It was easy then she expected to get into the room and Sarah wasn’t all that shocked when she looked around to see all the things Mick and Snart had been able to collect so far on their little journey. But it didn’t take all that long for Sarah to find a pair of rings in a small box tucked away in the corner of Len’s bedside table. 

That was all the Prof Sarah needed to know that the two of them were in fact married but she knew it wouldn’t be enough prof for the rest of the team.

After not coming up with anything more in their room Sarah left after making sure that everything was where it was when she first came into the room, and she knew her only option was to wait and see if Mick and Snart let anything slip.

The next for weeks were spent with almost constant missions and Sarah didn’t have the chance to look into it anymore, at least not until they had a week without missions and Sarah spotted the two of them walking through the halls of the ships rather quickly in the direction of their shared quarters. 

Sarah followed them slightly behind knowing that both men would be able to hear her if she got to close.   
She stopped outside their room and the first thing she heard through the surprisingly thin walls was the distinct sound of two people kissing. 

Sarah reached her hand out placing it over the look, hoping that in their hast they had forgotten to lock the door, and Sarah got her wish when only a second letter the door slid open with a small whoosh.

Sarah expected the two of them to pull apart and try and tell her that this wasn’t what it seemed but to her surprise Len just pulled away from Mick, still firmly in his husband’s lap as Mick glared over at her.

“What can we do for you?” Len asked her with a small smirk both his hands still on either side of Mick’s face. 

“Nothing.” Sarah shock her head a smirk just like Snart’s on her face as she brought her phone up snapping a picture of the two of them. “I just need some prof.”

“Well you have it.” Mick almost growled at her his hand still moving up and down where it was under Len’s shirt. “Leave now.”

Knowing that it wasn’t a question or a suggestion Sarah smiled at the pair before she turned and walked out of the room the sound of them kissing as soon as her back was turned incredibly obvious.

Sarah just smirked even more as she walked down the hall and into the main room, were everyone was currently sitting around the table eating lunch.

Sarah placed the phone in the centre of the table. “I told you.”

“What?” Ray asked in shock as he looked down at the picture of Leonard Snart sitting in the lap of a half-naked Mick Rory both of them looking a little dishevelled. 

“I told you they were married.” Sarah told them the smirk on her face showing just how proud of herself she was.

“This doesn’t prove there marred.” Stein pointed out.

“No but thing rings in their bed side table do.”

“Yeah were married.” Snart told them later that day when he and Mick finally emerged from their room. “And no we weren’t hiding it, you were all just too stupid to notice. We share a room for fuck sakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading this please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


End file.
